


Daddies!Crisscolfer drabble

by hestherewithme



Series: Collection of Random Crisscolfer Drabbles. [14]
Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme





	Daddies!Crisscolfer drabble

 

> “Can you say say daddy. Hmm? Daa-dee?” Chris said, trying to enunciate the two syllables in the word.

“Wouldn’t it be easier for him to say dada? Or even better, papa? How about that little guy, can you say papa for me? ” Darren cooed, slightly shoving Chris a bit to the right. 

 

They were hovering over their six-month-old, who was lying in his comfortable cot, occasionally giving his two crazy dads a smile. 

It had been quite a journey up till now for the two of them.

Darren recalled the day Chris had hesitantly asked him if it was time they expanded the family, and not in terms of pets again. He was over the moon and insisted they got started that very day. 

Though his methods were ones that biology determined ‘impossible’; Darren insisted they shouldn’t stop trying. But it was nearly a year later, through visits to family planning centers and countless interviews with many ladies, when they got to hear their first child’s heartbeat.

Since then they went through a roller coaster of emotions, ranging from excitement to nervous jitters, but not once did they believe they weren’t doing the right thing. 

It was time, and the two of them wanted this so badly. 

They never found themselves deliberating over a preference for a gender, they just wanted a healthy and happy child. And they knew they would do their best to make sure that was possible. 

* * *

 

After Nicholas was born, Darren fell in love with Chris all over again. He didn’t believe it was possible that he could love Chris more, but apparently, it was. 

There was something about being responsible for the life of another human, a power, the sense of pride knowing he was finally a dad. He was going to be someone’s hero. It was a notion that was incomparable to anything he ever felt. And he was so grateful for the man he got to share all this with. 

But this current situation was a matter of pride.

Chris luckily got the easier of the two names, but Darren was intent on making Nicholas say  _Papa_  first.

“No, no, no,” Chris said, shaking his head comically and smiling at their baby boy. “We can’t let papa win this round. We’re gonna say daa-daa. Right?” 

“You’re just confusing him with all those words.” Darren teased. “Here, watch this.” 

He stuck his head in the cot, incredibly close to Nicholas, who widened his eyes, not knowing what his papa was about to do to him. It was just a harmless raspberry, on the side of the his chubby neck causing him to erupt in a fit of giggles. After that Darren kept repeating ‘papa’ while continuing the tickle-fest with his son. 

“And what purpose did that serve?” Chris asked, as soon as Darren lifted his head from the cot.

“Positive connotation surrounding my fatherly title. Papa shall now be associated with ticklish raspberries. Top that.” Darren smirked. 

Chris rolled his eyes, but his sarcasm couldn’t conceal the obvious dimpled grin he sported thanks to his husband’s foolishness. 

“You’ll see Darren. His first words are gonna be dada, daddy, or anything even close to that.”

“Not if I can help it.”

Ever since their pediatrician had informed them that babies normally evolved their speech from routine gibberish into relatively normal words, they had been on their toes, waiting for something. But it would be extra special if those first words were something that could be calling out to them.

“Okay. I think we’ve kept him up late enough.” Chris said, yawning himself. It was nearly ten p.m. Being a father had really adjusted his biological clock. 

“Goodnight little prince,” Darren said, and Chris’ heart warmed when he used that term of affection. 

Chris had coined it around the first week Nicholas came home because that newborn made Chris feel like he and Darren were living in their own fairytale now. 

* * *

 

The subsequent morning Darren was on breakfast duty, letting Chris sleep in. Since Chris had been the responding officer to Nicholas’ midnight cries, Darren woke up early and took charge of cleaning up and morning grub. 

They alternated they night and morning time duties from week to week, and had a neat schedule that worked pretty well. 

But Darren loved mornings. He loved the quality time he got to spend with his son in during the early hours of the day.

Chris specialized in pancakes, but Darren’s passion were waffles. They could hold in more maple syrup, and were just more exciting that plain old circles. And Nicholas’ loved maple syrup. Just like his papa. 

Unfortunately, Darren didn’t consider himself the most graceful of people in the kitchen, and that theory proved itself correct again when he accidentally touched the corner of the waffle maker with the side of his hand.

“SHIT!” he exclaimed without thinking, quickly shaking his hand violently and running it under cold water. Everything was quiet in the kitchen for a few moments while he collected himself, and then a new voice arose from the corner of the room.

“Shidt.” was the jumbled, slightly gurgled, and surely maple syrup coated sound that he heard. 

“Shidt, shidt shidt.” his child repeated, clearly hoping for a reaction from his father. And did he get one. 

Darren gawked at his son, who’s first words were profanity, thanks to him.

 

That was so unfair. It wasn’t easy, but he’d practiced trying to filter his language months before Nicholas was even born. Chris was going to kill him. 

“No. We don’t say that.” he panicked, kneeling so he was face to face with his son. “We should say dada. Yeah, yeah. Come on. Let’s say dada.”

“Shidt.” the six-month-old said a little louder, obviously happy that he was communicating with someone. 

“Shh. Daa-daa. Daa-daa.”

“Is this some reverse psychology trick you’re pulling on him now?”

Chris seemed to have just woken up, still rubbing his eyes and his hair sticking up in numerous directions.

“Umm. No. I just figured daddy, or dada is easier for him to pick up on.” Darren said nervously. 

 

“Uh-huh. Sure.” Chris nodded.

He kissed Darren good morning and went to do the same to his son, avoiding the stickiness of the syrup. 

“Good morning, my big boy. Ready for some breakfast?”

“Shidt.” was the eloquent reply.

It took a minute for Chris to process where that noise had just come from, and gasped when he realized the source.

“Did he just? What the? Darren?” Chris said, alarmed at what was happening. 

“I’m so sorry.”

“He. He just said ‘shit’. His first word was ‘shit’.”

 

“I burnt myself, and I—it just came out.” Darren said, trying to gather himself, clenching his hands as a display of frustration and regret. 

And then Chris started laughing. Not just a small burst of chuckles, but full on heaving, tears threatening to spill, ab-forming laughter. 

“Why are you laughing?” Darren said, puzzled with Chris’ reaction. 

“You.” Chris breathed. “You’re just being so serious about this, it’s adorable.” 

“Adorab—You. Aren’t you mad. Our child’s first word was shit. Why are you finding this funny?” Darren said, getting even more exasperated.

That caused Chris to laugh even harder. 

“Because of you. I just. I keep thinking how he wouldn’t make a sound these entire three weeks. And you say shit once, and he picks it up.” Chris panted, bending over to calm himself down. “Whew. Where is the video camera? We should be filming this.”

“You want to record our innocent child cussing when he’s not even half a year old.” 

“That. And your reaction to all of this. It’s priceless.” Chris said, already searching for his phone. 

“I don’t understand you Christopher. Not one bit.” Darren said, shaking his head. 

“Keep the apron on, mister. It’s a nice touch.” 

“Oh. Ha, ha. Very funny. And I suppose you find all of this hilarious too?” he said, directing his question at the little troublemaker. 

The snicker he got as a response immediately made the whole situation tolerable, but the laughter from across the hall when another ‘shidt’ emerged from his son’s mouth was the reason Darren finally gave in and smiled. 

And if he was honest, he felt a surge of pride. Fatherhood was going to be great. 


End file.
